Heretofore, in the field of single supply circuits in general, there have been several approaches to designing a virtual ground voltage reference which allow the circuit to accept as input a signal centered around ground, with positive and negative values at different times, and create an output which reflects the entire waveform without loss of data due to waveform clipping. To prevent the clipping of the input waveform a virtual ground is required to terminate the input voltage signal and the output load and thus translate the output so that it is centered around a reference voltage. Some typical approaches to designing a virtual ground voltage reference are to create voltage divider circuits using discrete components. These discrete solutions have several drawbacks which disadvantageously affect the circuits in which they are used, including poor load regulation, excessive power dissipation, large circuit board area requirements, and excessive numbers of component requirements. Accordingly, improvements which overcome any or all of these problems are presently desirable.